drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Confessional
The Confessional is a room in the Drawn Together House where the housemates constantly go to to talk about their feelings on what's going on in the show. Confessionals This is a list of all of the confessionals that have been used in Drawn Together. Drawn Together House The Drawn Together House confessional is the main confessional that is used in almost every episode. This confessional is a room with a light green wall with patterns of brownish and light yellow rings on it. There is a white spinny chair in the confessional. The background color of the confessional will often times change based off of what character is using it. Before Existence Confessional In Terms of Endearment, while Captain Hero has Reversed the Time way too hard, he travels far before existence began. After this, the confessional no longer exists and all that has been left behind is the chair. Everything else is pitch black darkness. Mexican Confessional In the episode Mexican't Buy Me Love, Toot and Ling Ling used a different confessional than everyone else because they were in Mexico. This confessional was made out of wood and had a rugged wooden bench as a seat. There was rusty metal and wood nailed to the walls. Wall Picture Confessional In The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!, Foxxy started using what appeared to be the Drawn Together house confessional, which later turned out to be an abstract picture on the wall. Trivia *Princess Clara is the first housemate to use the confessional. *Wooldoor Sockbat is the only housemate not to use the confessional in the first episode. His first confessional use was in the episode Gay Bash. *The background color of the confessional seems to change based on what character is in it. **Princess Clara = Light Green **Ling-Ling = Dark Green **Toot = Gray **Foxxy Love = Light Brown **Xandir = Red **Spanky Ham = Pink **Captain Hero = Dark Brown **Wooldoor = Yellow *Blue Ball is the first character to use the confessional who was not a housemate. *Clara and Foxxy are the first two people to share the confessional together. *Captain Hero is the first character to use the confessional in season two. *In Mexican't Buy Me Love, Toot and Ling-Ling were using another confessional given that they were all the way in Mexico and nowhere near the Drawn Together house. *A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special, The Drawn Together Clip Show, Breakfast Food Killer, and American Idol Parody Clip Show are the only episodes not to feature the confessional. **Although there were not confessional sequences in American Idol Parody Clip Show, during a gag montage of Munchkin Mouse's non-canonical time on the show, one of the scene showed Munchkin Mouse using the confessional. *It is a running gag in the show for characters to be able to use the confessional no matter how out of reach it may be. For instance: In the Drawn together movie, the housemates were able to effortlessly use the confessional well after the Drawn Together House had been permanently destroyed. *Captain Hero is the first character to use the confessional in season 3. *Ling-Ling is the last character in Drawn Together history to use the confessional. He used the confessional in the movie when he and the rest of the living gang were about to et destroyed by The Network Head where he said "This guy is more insane than the Americans who don't think the Koreans are planning to destroy their country." Then, he used the confessional to say "I'm coming for you, you fat lazy bastards." *Excluding the episodes that didn't use the confessional at all, Drawn Together Babies and Charlotte's Web of Lies are the episodes which feature the least amount of confessional usage. In Drawn Together Babies, it being used only once by Ling-Ling and in Charlotte's Web of Lies, it was only used by Captain Hero at the beginning of the episode. *There were two episodes in the series where a confessional sequence occured during an ending credit gag. First, in Requiem for a Reality Show, when Toot was in the confessional and her head kept snapping over and she kept lifting it back up, and laughing and again in Toot Goes Bollywood where Toot was making an extra long fart come out of her vagina the whole time. Gallery Confessional.png|Clara's first confessional Ling Ling confessional.png|Ling Ling's first confessional Toot confessional.png|Toot's first confessional Foxxy Confessional.png|Foxxy's first confessional Xandir confessional.png|Xandir's first confessional Spanky Confessional.png|Spanky's first confessional Captain_Hero_Confessional.png|Captain Hero's first confessional Wooldoor_Confessional.png|Wooldoor's first confessional Blue Ball 71.png|Blue Ball uses the confessional Clara_and_Foxxy_share_the_confessional.png|Clara and Foxxy share the confessional Xandir confessional with captions.png|The first time the captions show up in Xandir's confessional Toot complaining about crap.png|Toot complaining in the confessional Foxxy using the confessional while the rest of the gang chase Clara.png|Foxxy uses the confessional while the others chase Clara Bob confessional.png|Bob uses the confessional Foxxy using the confessional.png|Foxxy explains how she seduces the producers to get biased advantages in the challenges Clara singing in the confessional.png|Clara using the confessional during the bully song Spanky almost dead in the confessional.png|Spanky using the confessional while getting attacked by evil Asians. No Tricky No Washy.png|No Ticky, No Washy! Octopussior confessional.png|The Octopussior's first confessional. Wooldoor talks about his family in the confessional.png|Wooldoor talks about his cousins in the confessional Jun-Jee using the confessional.png|Jun-Jee's first confessional Captain Hero winds fifty dollars.png|Captain Hero wins fifty dollars Captain Hero and Spanky Ham hi five in the confessional.png|Captain Hero and Spanky high five. Clara has never felt so Alaaaahve!.png|Clara uses the confessional to express how she's never felt so Alaaaaahve! Clara shows her dad the confessional.png|Clara showing her father the confessional on TV. Clara's dad using the confessional.png|Clara's father using the confessional on TV. Robo insectibot using the confessional.png|The leader of the Robo Insectibots with hats uses the confessional. Spanky again.png|Spanky uses the confessional Ling_Ling_talking_about_his_father_in_the_confessional.png|Ling Ling talking about his father in the confessional. Jonesin in the Confessional.png|Xandir, Toot, and Wooldoor sharing the confessional while high on Ling-Ling. .....ouch...png|Toot dies in the confessional dd.PNG|Delivery Guy's Confessional stepmom.PNG|Clara' Step Mother (in Foxxy's Confessional) szer.PNG|Captain Hero after reversing The Time sdz.PNG|Captain Hero in His Confessional, as The confessional Room wasn't Wheel chair accessible. baby.PNG|Spanky Ham and Xandir's "Adopted Baby" in Spanky's Confessional ddee.PNG|Captain Hero' Sex Robot, in Captain Hero's Confessional Steroid.PNG|Captain Hero is Under Steroid Baby Ling Ling Confessional.png|Baby Ling Ling using the confessional Munchkin Mouse uses the confessional.png|Munchkin Mouse using the confessional sdzs.PNG|Xandir's Gay Lover had a confessional Segment Category:Locations